Número doce de Rothko
by Vikokaoru
Summary: La pintura estaba fría y era espesa, tenía tacto plástico y apenas olía, y arrastrarla con la palma de la mano por la superficie rugosa del lino impregnado en gesso para asentar en ella ese rojo podía compararse, en un universo paralelo, a dormir abrazado a Nagumo por primera vez.


Este fic (me) lo pidió Mireyan en un evento navideño y yo soy tan buena persona que lo alargué más de lo debido. Maldita pareja que no me deja en paz. Son los mejores, los mejores os digo.

Inazuma Eleven es, ¡sorpresa! de Level5. O sea, que no es mío.

* * *

><p><em>12.<em>

El pesado dolor que sentía Haruya Nagumo en los brazos, lo sabía, le iba a acompañar por lo menos un par de días más y eso siendo optimistas. La culpa era en gran parte suya porque no estaba acostumbrado a ejercitar esos músculos, y en plena época de nevadas el campo de fútbol del instituto no se iba a despejar él solito. El mantenimiento requería la colaboración de todos, porque con los kouhai de primer curso no tenían ni para empezar. Era una tarea muy pesada y se la habían tenido que comer con patatas para poder jugar un poco antes de la hora de marcharse, pero apenas habían hecho progresos con el balón en tan poco tiempo. Su equipo del instituto era bastante malo y él ni siquiera era capitán, aunque nadie le quitaba el puesto de delantero estrella por razones más que suficientes.

Se dio cuenta cuando ya estaban recogiendo para marcharse de que se había olvidado la bolsa de clase en el aula. A pesar de haberse planteado seriamente dejarla allí porque, total, no pensaba hacer deberes, al final decidió ir a buscarla con cierto remordimiento de conciencia y de paso se le ocurrió darse un paseo por el club de arte. El club estaba en el piso superior junto con el de ajedrez y el de música, y esos tres eran los únicos que en vez de caseta y vestuario exteriores tenían que estar dentro del edificio. Desde luego, no se tragaban el mismo frío que su club o el de tenis cada vez que se ponían el uniforme en aquella caja helada de madera y hierro que no protegía nada de la temperatura exterior. Eso le hacía refunfuñar un poco. Subió las escaleras dándose un pequeño masaje por los brazos, en los que ya palpitaba el augurio de unas agujetas inmensas.

Tal como se imaginaba, el club de arte no se había ido aún. Como estaba lleno de frikis eran casi los que más tarde se marchaban y algunas veces salían juntos, ya que muchos de los miembros eran conocidos suyos.

Suzuno.

—Todavía por aquí, ¿eh? —Sólo había dos personas dentro. Midorikawa, que estaba colocando unos lienzos, y Suzuno que ya recogía los pinceles limpios en un rollo de tela con divisiones y lo ataba con un cordel para que no se perdiera nada. Ambos eran compañeros suyos del orfanato y los conocía de toda la vida.

—El resto ya se ha ido —respondió Midorikawa, sacando del caballete donde se sentaba Suzuno un lienzo que le estaba dando la espalda y no pudo ver hasta que lo colocó en una esquina—. Tú te vas también, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué es esto? —Nagumo se acercó a él para ver qué era lo que había pintado el otro chico. Una expresión de asco increíble arrugó todas sus facciones antes de estallar repentinamente a carcajadas—. ¡¿Qué es esta mierda?! ¡Si parece un moco!

—¡Deja de mirarlo! —bramó Suzuno, acercándose a zancadas y dándole a Nagumo un empujón. Tenía las mejillas coloradas de rabia al ponerse delante de su obra, protegiéndola.

El cuadro era feo de verdad. El boceto de la primera capa no debía de ser mucho mejor. Al parecer, había intentado hacer una cara pero todas las partes estaban descolocadas e irregulares, la pintura era pastosa y los colores apagados y con una mezcla definitivamente ensuciada de negro. Sobre todo, lo que más destacaba eran las fuertes líneas negras usadas para separar la cabeza del cuello, el pelo de la piel, la nariz, los ojos y la boca.

—Venga ya, déjame mirarlo otra vez. Es una basura. ¿Qué estabas haciendo, un alien? —Nagumo seguía riéndose y trataba de zafarse del agarre de Suzuno, que se había puesto rojo pero de verdad y empezaba a dar miedo—. ¡Oh, no puede ser! ¿Es Midorikawa? ¡Lo es! —exclamó triunfante con tan sólo echarle un vistazo—. ¿Por qué has pintado a Midorikawa, tenéis rollito?

Fue el turno del aludido de sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

—Hoy nos hemos retratado los unos a los otros. —Habló de manera calmada y un poco avergonzada— Yo he hecho a Hiroto, él a Saginuma, y así.

—¿Y no estás ofendido? —Nagumo se deshizo de Suzuno y sus protestas con lágrimas en los ojos—. Quiero decir, si esa es la interpretación que tiene este de ti... pues menuda basura. Suzuno, deberías haberte metido en el club de fútbol conmigo, para una cosa con la que no eres completamente incompetente...

—Déjame en paz. —Suzuno ya se había echado la bolsa de clase al hombro y salió de allí sin esperarlos y con un cabreo de narices.

Nagumo no se tomó la molestia de tratar de alcanzarle. Estaba cansado y prefirió quedarse con Midorikawa hasta que éste terminó de recoger y emprendieron la marcha de vuelta al Sun Garden. Hacía mucho frío fuera y de la bufanda de Midorikawa salía de vez en cuando el vaho de su respiración; estaba tapado hasta la punta de la nariz y caminaba en silencio. Nagumo tampoco sabía de qué hablar con él: con Suzuno de por medio era fácil hablar con cualquiera de sus compañeros, pero si no podía meterse con él se quedaba sin temas de conversación. Metió las manos enguantadas en los bolsillos de su abrigo y arrastró un poco los pies, llevando por delante un pequeño montículo de nieve.

—Ey, ¿por qué no os habéis metido en el equipo de fútbol del instituto? —preguntó al cabo de un rato, cansado del silencio—. Cualquiera de vosotros es mejor que esa panda de vagos.

—Ya tenemos cada uno un equipo en casa, ¿no? —Midorikawa se encogió de hombros y cerró un instante los ojos soltando un suspiro—. Tú eres el único lo suficientemente friki como para jugar al fútbol el día entero. A mí me apetecía hacer algo distinto por una vez, y supongo que a los demás también.

—Bueno, pero... ¡es que el club de arte es un peñazo! Y Suzuno no tiene talento alguno para pintar. Lleváis allí medio curso ya y no sabe hacer nada. Estaría mucho mejor en el club de fútbol, la verdad, y no es por ser él, pero no hay absolutamente nadie que se acerque a mi nivel y acaba resultando aburrido ser el mejor cuando lo eres por una gran diferencia.

Pateó un poco la nieve.

—¡De verdad, no lo entiendo! Pinta de pena.

Midorikawa se quitó la bufanda de la boca para seguir hablando.

—Mira, él va lento pero ya encontrará su estilo. Y desde luego si sólo apareces para burlarte de su trabajo no le estás ayudando en nada, Nagumo. ¿No eres su amigo? Deberías apoyarle un poco más, que la decisión de entrar en el club de arte le pertenece a él y no a ti.

—¡¿Amigo?! —dijo—. Bah. Tampoco tanto.

El orgullo había salido, burbujeante, por su boca antes de pensárselo. Amigo era una palabra que no le gustaba, no cuando Suzuno Fuusuke tenía que ver en la conversación. En realidad, Nagumo no consideraba a nadie su amigo. Colega, compañero... esas cosas sí. Por ejemplo, con Midorikawa tenía una relación fría y sin confianza de ningún tipo, así que no podía llamarlo amigo de ninguna de las maneras. Saginuma hablaba poco con él y siempre lo hacía con el ceño fruncido. Hiroto le sacaba de quicio. No eran amigos, eran rivales de equipo y compañeros con los que estar. En su propio equipo sí, tenía gente de confianza y pese a todo sólo los llamaba colegas. Amigo era una palabra muy firme, demasiado sólida y cortante que parecía exigir algún tipo de implicación con la que él no se sentía cómodo en absoluto.

—Pensaba que lo erais —repuso Midorikawa, volviendo a subirse la bufanda y dando por terminada su aportación en la conversación.

Caminó por detrás de él un par de pasos hasta la misma entrada del Sun Garden, donde se separaron sin decir esta boca es mía y se fueron a buscar a los suyos. Esa noche no había partido pero les gustaba sentarse con la gente de su equipo para cenar o para pasar el rato en el salón jugando, viendo la tele o haciendo deberes.

Nagumo se sentó en una mesa junto con Shigeto, An, Natsuhiko y Hana, que estaban jugando a las cartas. No se molestó en subir a dejar la bolsa o quitarse el uniforme de clase y cuando se dejó caer en la silla declinó la oportunidad de unirse y se dedicó a observar las cartas de Natsuhiko y recomendarle cuál tirar entre dientes. No tenía ganas de utilizar los brazos para sostener ni siquiera un naipe de lo dolorido que estaba. En realidad, el equipo jugaba más bien poco, porque estaban discutiendo nuevas tácticas e ideas para hablarlas al día siguiente cuando se reuniera todo el Prominence antes de echar un amistoso contra el Gaia de Hiroto: esta vez tenían que ganarle sí o sí, no pensaban permitir que acabara el año con su victoria absoluta. No vio a Suzuno hasta la hora de cenar, pero aún así él le ignoró olímpicamente.

Estuvieron sin hablarse aproximadamente una semana y media.

_11._

Para entonces Nagumo había tenido tiempo de perder contra el Gaia dos a uno, ganar al Gemini Storm de Midorikawa con tres puntos de diferencia y lanzarse miraditas asesinas por encima del cuenco de arroz todas las mañanas con Saginuma y su Epsilon, el siguiente equipo en el planning.

Tras esa semana y media Nagumo había irrumpido, una vez más, en la habitación de Suzuno como un torbellino y sin esperar a ser invitado, cargando con su Playstation 3 bajo el brazo y una bolsa con chucherías en la otra mano.

—¡Préstame tu pantalla, anda! —exclamó en cuanto abrió la puerta.

Suzuno dejó inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo en un movimiento tan rápido y cargado de culpa que hubiera bastado para que el otro se acercara a cotillear de no ser porque ni siquiera se había fijado en él.

No estaba haciendo nada raro, en realidad sólo intentaba practicar el retrato utilizándose como modelo gracias a un espejo pequeño que tenía en la habitación (le gustaba tener espejos). Pero era malísimo en ello y, sobre todo después del último incidente, no tenía gana alguna de que Nagumo supiera que practicaba a escondidas para mejorar más rápidamente. Le picaba mucho, muchísimo, que alguien incapaz de hacer la o con un canuto se riera tan alegremente de su trabajo por penoso que fuera; a esas alturas aún se preguntaba qué clase de milagro había hecho que él se marchara de la clase sin estamparle a Nagumo el lienzo encima y hacer del bastidor su nuevo collar.

—¿Ya estás otra vez con eso? —espetó irritado, apartando el cuaderno de dibujo bajo el libro de Historia y echando las cosas a un lado cuando la indeseable visita se abalanzó sobre la televisión que usaba como pantalla del sobremesa—. No soy el único con televisión aquí, ¿sabes?

—La del salón está siempre ocupada y prefiero enfrentarme a los leones en el Coliseo antes que pedirle a Yagami Reina la suya —respondió Nagumo, que ya la había bajado al suelo y estaba conectando el cable de la consola con mucho cuidado—. ¿Te apuntas? He traído un mando extra.

—¿Es que sólo sabes pensar en fútbol? —Suzuno le dio una patada muy leve al FIFA 2013 y lo apartó de sí—. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

—¿Como qué, mirarte en el espejo?

—Pues mira, por ejemplo.

No le estaba escuchando, había conectado la consola y estaba metiendo ya el juego en ella. Robó un cojín de la cama de Suzuno y se sentó sobre él para tener un apoyo blando. Suzuno refunfuñó y miró la hora: casi las diez. Esperaba que no se quedara mucho tiempo, porque quería acostarse temprano y, qué demonios, había entrado de sopetón interrumpiendo su trabajo. Hizo crujir el cuello consciente de que necesitaba tomarse un respiro cuanto antes, pero decidió terminar de leerse el período Azuchi-Momoyama y tomar nota de lo más importante. La información sobre Nobunaga era aburrida e infinita y si se la sacaba ya de encima estaba seguro de que su futuro yo se lo agradecería más adelante.

A las once cerró el libro con un golpe seco, cargando en la espalda con todo el estrés de los clic-clic de los botoncitos y los gritos de "¡Goooool! ¡Perdón, no levanto más la voz!" de Nagumo, que se habían asentado sobre los hombros en forma de contracturas. Se sentía irritado y cansado y se dedicó a retorcer un mechón de pelo entre los dedos mirando fijamente a Nagumo y preguntándose cuál sería el método más rápido, eficaz y limpio de matarlo y esconder el cadáver antes de que le pillaran. Se encontraba un poco falto de ideas en ese momento, y eso que normalmente solía ser muy creativo a la hora de planear su asesinato.

—Oye, ya es tarde —Suzuno se levantó y se puso detrás de él, mirando a la pantalla—. ¿Te vas de una vez o es que tienes ganas de quedarte a dormir abrazado a la Play?

—Va, déjame un rato más, hasta que gane el partido. No veas los argentinos qué caña meten.

Se le crispó la mano, echando de menos un mando con el que abrirle el cráneo. Apretando los dientes, se agachó y le sujetó la cabeza, tirando de su pelo hacia atrás para obligarle a mirarlo. Antes de tener que escuchar cualquier protesta decidió atajar el camino con un beso rudo y bocabajo que, además del labio inferior, también se llevó la barbilla de Nagumo.

Nadie dijo que besar al revés fuera fácil.

—Joder, Suzuno —espetó Nagumo apartándose acalorado—. Que estoy en medio de un partido.

Haciéndose el sordo, tiró del cuello de su camiseta y le dio un beso más decente. Le mordió el labio y metió la mano por dentro de su pantalón de chándal apretándole la entrepierna hasta hacerle soltar uno de esos gemidos tan penosos que le salían sin querer cuando perdía. Sólo que este era mucho, mucho mejor.

—Ahora juegas conmigo —contestó, empujando sus hombros hasta tenerlo tendido sobre el suelo.

Nagumo empezó a sonrojarse con violencia y desvió un momento la mirada hacia otro lado. No se iba a negar, no se iba a resistir porque no podía hacerlo. Incluso aunque una parte de él, y eso lo comprendía muy bien Suzuno porque le pasaba lo mismo, deseara marcharse de allí, no lo iba a hacer porque era demasiado tarde. Lo era desde hacía ya meses. Con el mando de la Play en la mano derecha todavía, los ojos puestos en la sonrisa impertinente de Suzuno y el cuerpo sometido a su peso y a su voz asquerosamente suave, dominante y absoluta, Nagumo se volvía un indefenso cervatillo a merced del león.

Y a Suzuno eso le gustaba.

_10._

—¿Piensas quedarte a dormir? —La pregunta vino a las doce y media mientras él se ponía la misma camiseta de antes desde el borde de la cama desecha como si con ello pudiera recuperar algo de dignidad.

—¿Y quién querría quedarse contigo en este cuchitril? —Nagumo soltó un bufido y se levantó de golpe queriendo dar con ello más seguridad a sus palabras. Se miró en el espejo del escritorio por si tenía restos en la cara o el pelo demasiado revuelto, pero se encontró igual que siempre, sólo que infinitamente más contento y a la vez más enfurruñado por estar contento.

—No te lo estaba pidiendo, estúpido.

Al colocar de nuevo la pantalla de televisión en el escritorio, el libro de Historia se movió y Nagumo vio el bloc de dibujo. Ni siquiera se molestó en quitárselo de las manos, ya que el estrés de antes había desaparecido y Suzuno estaba demasiado relajado como para que lo que le fuera a decir pudiera enfadarle.

—De verdad que dibujas mal y pintas peor, macho —fue la crítica conclusión a la que llegó Haruya después de pasar varias páginas de caras deformes.

—Te quejas mucho, pero bien te gusta que te la coman como a todos —respondió Suzuno pasándole el brazo desnudo por los hombros. No se había molestado en ponerse más que la ropa interior y el otro se dio cuenta enseguida, soltando un gruñido.

—Qué tendrá que ver la velocidad con el tocino... eres insoportable. Me gusta que me la comas porque así al menos cierras el pico.

—Creo que eso es algo que tenemos en común.

Se miraron. Suzuno se acercó más y le lamió los labios, y Nagumo se dejó besar durante un rato hasta que, falto de aliento, lo apartó.

—Eh, que acabo de vestirme.

—Nadie te dijo que te vistieras.

La cama estaba a un paso y volver a ella no les costó esfuerzo alguno.

Cuando las horas se volvieron imprudentes y Nagumo ya se había quedado completamente dormido de espaldas a él, Suzuno, insomne, estaba pensando en paletas de colores.

_9._

Fue el color lo que le llamó la atención de la pintura. El dibujo no le gustaba nada y se le daba mal. El brillo del sol de primavera sobre las camisetas de equipo de sus rivales, sus colores distintivos y el tono moreno de la piel de Midorikawa habían sido el detonante de su obsesión secreta por los tonos coloridos y brillantes, algo que no terminaba de encajar con su forma de ser y de hablar, fría y seca como el invierno. Buceando por internet se había encontrado con nombres como Picasso, Monet, Turner y Botticelli y se había quedado prendado de la idea de coger un bote de óleo, un pincel y tratar de dominar la rebelde combinación de colores necesaria para dar vida a lo que residía en su cabeza. Los colores vivos, rojo y dorado, le venían una y otra vez, una y otra vez a la mente.

Era difícil pensar en paletas adecuadas porque uno no sabía en qué momento se podía encontrar un azul en la piel, un verde en el hueco de la clavícula o un gris en el blanco de los ojos. Había fallado por completo la paleta de Midorikawa y había creado un verde sucio, un verde militar con manchas en negro muy repulsivo y que tenía mucho que envidiar al rojo tan intenso y saturado del Hiroto que él había pintado. No pasaba nada, Midorikawa sólo era un primer acercamiento y podía practicar más.

No quería dibujar. Deseaba pintar. Rojo y dorado. A Suzuno no le importaba la forma correcta de una nariz o el ángulo de las pestañas, él lo que quería era encontrar ese tono perfecto para cuando la luz de un día brillante de abril incidía en las puntas del pelo.

Pensar en la paleta adecuada era misión imposible, al menos a oscuras, al menos así de cansado, con Nagumo durmiendo a su lado, con las dos de la mañana clavándosele en los párpados. Todo se veía mejor de día.

Esperó al día.

El día no le trajo la respuesta que estaba buscando.

_8._

Pero cuando ya caía de nuevo la noche y los pasillos del orfanato comenzaban a callarse y a dormirse junto con cientos de ocupantes, y él permanecía despierto y frustrado buscando entre fotografías infinitas en internet con la sensación de que tal vez no había una respuesta correcta a su problema, que definitivamente tenía que aprender a dibujar bien si quería pintar aquella visión edénica que había tenido la anterior primavera, entonces fue cuando la respuesta le encontró. Vino en forma de mancha, o más correcto sería decir en forma de manchas, y le hizo separar los labios y moverse de la silla recolocando la postura. Seleccionó con un gesto rápido el cuadro que le había llamado la atención y esperó a que se cargara la página con una repentina impaciencia, un chasqueo de lengua que se reservaba sólo para los últimos segundos de cada partido. La imagen que se cargó se llamaba _Azul y gris_ y de ella se podía decir que hacía honor al nombre: sobre un fondo gris oscuro se presentaba una mancha rectangular en color gris claro que llenaba gran parte de la superficie y se interrumpía abruptamente para dejar paso a otra más estrecha de color azul oscuro con manchas irregulares. Ambos rectángulos tenían los bordes difuminados con veladuras.

No había más. Tan sencillo como eso, el cuadro se basaba en una rotura entre dos colores divididos por el fondo. No había líneas, no había sombras, no había caras ni tampoco salpicaduras concienzudas como las de Monet o rápidas y enfermizas como la Noche Estrellada de Van Gogh. No había más pretensión que la de exponer crudamente un color sencillo y plano, aplicado con cuidado y con una intención que Suzuno desconocía. Permaneció unos minutos descolocado, contemplando esa pintura fijamente y sin palabras, y se dio cuenta de que cuanto más la miraba más se filtraba en su cabeza la idea de que le estaba diciendo algo. De que se estaba comunicando con él.

Parecía expresar, con esa sobria exposición cromática, sensaciones y palabras que Suzuno no era capaz de decir ni con su voz, ni con su cuerpo, ni por supuesto con sus pinceles.

Los otros cuadros del autor eran similares: dos o varias selecciones cromáticas sobre un fondo plano y bordeadas con veladuras, una prácticamente infinita sucesión de rectángulos pequeñitos que cada vez que seleccionaba para abrir en gran tamaño se quedaba contemplando embobado durante un minuto o dos. Buscó el nombre del autor, Mark Rothko, y quiso leer sobre ese artista que acababa de aparecer en su pequeña y lenta búsqueda. Leyó muy por encima la vida del letón de educación cristiana y formación artística americana y nadó entre datos que le importaban poco o nada hasta encontrar las explicaciones a sus cuadros.

"_Callar es bastante acertado._"

Según supo todos los cuadros eran de gran tamaño y pretendían envolver al público, buscaban un encuentro íntimo con el espectador y que fuera éste el que encontrara por sí mismo el significado de cada pieza. Encontró fotos de galerías en las que los cuadros ocupaban la pared entera y casi tocaban el techo y cerró los ojos y se imaginó la misma impresión de antes pero mucho más amplificada en una sala luminosa, grande, silenciosa y preparada para poner sus cinco sentidos en _Azul y gris_. Una sensación de vacío aligeró su pecho y llegó hasta el ombligo, y de pronto se vio aturdido, mareado y sobrecogido. Apagó de golpe el ordenador y se sujetó la frente con la mano, respirando lentamente y tratando de controlar sin éxito el escalofrío que le puso la piel de gallina.

Se sentía perdido y encontrado a la vez y no sabía qué hacer.

Se metió en cama. Pensó en Mark Rothko y en Nagumo, en su paleta infinita e imposible hasta que logró dormirse.

_7._

—¿Es verdad que vais a hacer una exposición de vuestro club antes de las vacaciones? Oye, Suzuno, te estoy hablando.

—Sí, es verdad —respondió Suzuno, jugando con el arroz de la cena con uno de los palillos. No tenía hambre, llevaba así varios días y la gente empezaba a notárselo, al igual que la marcada sombra de debajo de los párpados.

—¿Y tú también vas a exponer? —Nagumo comía rápidamente con el ceño fruncido y algo muy cercano a la burla en la voz—. Te vas a poner en evidencia, sabes. Por eso de que no sabes pintar. Ni dibujar. Ni hacer nada, realmente.

—Eres un cretino.

—No, lo que soy es sincero.

Nagumo cogió el cuenco de arroz de Suzuno, que no le hacía ni caso, y empezó a comérselo con hambre canina, sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario acerca de la repentina dieta de este. Ese día habían tenido un partido y Nagumo había ganado por goleada, pero no estaba muy contento por ello porque Suzuno no había dado el cien por cien, como se esperaba de cualquier rival que se enfrentara a él.

—Oye, luego voy a pasarme a jugar a la Play a tu cuarto, ¿vale? —dijo devolviéndole el tazón vacío. Suzuno le miró por fin.

—No —dijo de inmediato—. Tengo la habitación desordenada. Si quieres jugar, te llevo yo el monitor.

—Desordenada, ya —Haruya sonrió y miró a su alrededor en un gesto súper obvio—. Bueno, yo no pienso hacer la cama para ti, ¿eh? Así que haz lo que quieras.

_6._

A diferencia de él, Suzuno no se quedó a dormir en su cuarto. Se vistió y se despidió entre dientes de Nagumo, ya prácticamente frito y mal tapado por las sábanas, y se fue dejando la pantalla en la habitación porque no tenía ganas de cargar con ella de vuelta a la suya. En cuanto abrió la puerta tuvo que sortear unos cuantos papeles húmedos que había desperdigado por el suelo y un bote de agua sucia y llena de pinceles a remojo antes de poder caer en su propia cama a intentar dormir sin sueños, pero una vez más las ideas y los colores empezaron a despertar de su letargo, dispuestos a alargar su vigía.

Había cosas que no le gustaba admitir ni siquiera para sí mismo y su relación con Nagumo era una de ellas. Lo que tenían no era amistad, pero tampoco estaban saliendo. Estaban juntos, sin más, pero incluso algo así le provocaba una quemazón en la garganta y desataba en él unas ganas increíbles de agarrar algo y tirarlo con fuerza contra el suelo (normalmente cosas caras como el móvil, el ordenador...). Le jodía ese cuidado con el que tenía que ir, cada vez que desnudaba a Nagumo y Nagumo le desnudaba a él, para no quitarse algo más que la ropa por error. La frustración y la felicidad iban de la mano y, apretujados en una cama individual, tenía que controlarse para no echarle de allí a patadas porque era incapaz, incapaz, incapaz de aceptar las cosas tal y como eran sin comerse la cabeza.

(**Incapaz**)

Y la facilidad con la que él hacía su vida normal y volvía una y otra vez a su habitación después, mientras Suzuno tenía que lidiar con los exámenes que se acercaban, con los cuadros que no pintaba y con los sentimientos que no quería, ponía sus nervios de punta y su lengua todavía más audaz y venenosa que la vez anterior, y así día tras día. Y si no hubiera conodico a Mark Rothko, lo sabía, no se habría parado a pensar tanto últimamente, a trabar conversaciones entre el yo que callaba y el yo que contemplaba los cuadros titánicos y sentía su inmensidad ahogadora, se quedaba con el alma al aire y comenzaba a hacerle preguntas que no deseaba responder, por Dios, no deseaba siquiera pensar en ellas.

¿Por qué Nagumo?

¿Por qué rojo y dorado?

¿Hasta cuándo seguiré así?

Y las pruebas para el cuadro de la exposición no resultaban lo que él había esperado. No había brochas o pinceles adecuados para lo que él quería conseguir e hiciera lo que hiciera la pintura siempre le parecía ajena, como si no se implicara lo suficiente en ella a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, de todos sus intentos y repeticiones tanto en el club como luego, en el orfanato. La Idea, en mayúsculas, era inalcanzable y había llegado a la misma zona muerta que sus rollos con Nagumo, hasta el punto en que empezaba a sospechar que había una relación más profunda entre uno y otra de lo que él había pretendido nunca.

Suzuno tenía una fantasía. Una fantasía que no contaba a nadie y que en realidad procuraba no contarse a sí mismo. Pero Suzuno el que contemplaba a Rothko en la sala gigante del museo se había enterado de ella y ahora, cada vez que regresaba a _Número 12_, ambos Suzunos tenían una desagradable conversación al respecto.

_5._

"Fuusuke, ¿qué estás haciendo?", se preguntó a sí mismo dos días antes de la exposición de cuadros, sosteniendo entre sus manos un bote grande de acrílico, y arrodillado ante un lienzo que estaba tumbado en el suelo de su habitación bajo unos periódicos. Un lienzo en blanco.

Su estómago se quejaba de hambre y temblaba ligeramente debido al estrés. Era su segundo día consecutivo sin dormir y llevaba tres semanas durmiendo mal y poco, así que estaba mareado, ligeramente deprimido y a punto de estallar y romper cosas (ya había empezado ese ataque destructor con las pruebas fallidas), e incluso Nagumo se había rendido hacía días al hecho de que no podía seguir actuando con normalidad a su alrededor y ahora no le dirigía la palabra. Tan sólo porque Suzuno le había mandado a la mierda cuando este le preguntó qué le pasaba. Pensó que con esa nueva ley del silencio estaría en paz un tiempo, ya que solían darse no pocas veces esas situaciones en las que uno decidía ignorar al otro por periodos de tiempo relativamente largos, pero contra todo pronóstico esto sólo había añadido una preocupación más a la mente ya saturada de Suzuno.

Abrió el bote de acrílico magenta y lo apretó ligeramente hasta hacer salir un churrete de pintura, largo y largo y largo, y dejarlo caer en crudo sobre el lienzo recién imprimado. "¿Deberías hacer esto, Fuusuke?", preguntó Suzuno el Callado y Seguro de sí mismo, el que sabía hacer las cosas bien y respondía a todo de manera mordaz. Cogió el bote amarillo y dejó caer otro churro más pequeño al lado del magenta, mordiéndose el labio por enésima vez en la última semana. Entre el frío y ese tic nervioso lo tenía ya bastante cortado y enseguida le salía sangre.

Respiró hondo y pensó en el pasillo interminable de color de los cuadros de Rothko antes de poner la mano sobre la pintura fresca y empezar a mezclar los dos colores lentamente.

Un rojo, como el rojo exacto del pelo de Nagumo cuando jugaba al fútbol bajo el sol de primavera, se escurrió entre sus dedos manchándole los nudillos. La sensación era indescriptible, fantástica. La pintura estaba fría y era espesa, tenía tacto plástico y apenas olía, y arrastrarla con la palma de la mano por la superficie rugosa del lino impregnado en gesso para asentar en ella ese rojo podía compararse, en un universo paralelo, a dormir abrazado a Nagumo por primera vez. Estaba bien, y a la vez estaba mal, y enseguida se fue de su cabeza toda preocupación y dejó de pensar en nada que no fuera el bote de magenta, el bote de amarillo y la mezcla de su mano. Fue poco a poco, relajadamente, llenando toda la superficie del cuadro con ese rojo perfecto, ensuciándolo cuando se acababa y tenía que repetir la mezcla y ésta no le salía exacta; cuando por fin la capa de rojo era lo suficientemente gorda, se permitió frotarse la frente con el dorso de la mano e incorporarse para mirar.

Un rojo sucio, sí, pero era su rojo.

Se había limpiado ya la mano (la palma del color de una fresa dulce) y llevaba un tiempo aguardando cuando por fin se secó la capa de pintura. Tenía el amarillo firmemente agarrado y los nervios de vuelta porque tenía que hacerlo con mucho, mucho cuidado porque podía estropearlo y tendría que repetir. Por enésima vez.

Abrió el tubo y juntó el índice y el dedo corazón. Dejó caer un churrete en el hueco entre ellos y sintiendo los latidos del corazón en los oídos y la garganta se inclinó sobre el lienzo y colocó los dedos sin prisa y con algo de miedo.

El dorado se había ido deshaciendo en su mente, deshilándose y perdiendo tonalidades hasta llegar a formar un color más puro: amarillo. El dorado era el de los ojos de Nagumo que le hablaban de sarcasmo, de odio y de rebeldía, pero también de placer, cansancio y sinceridad. Pequeños relámpagos en la oscuridad que al sol de primavera se deshacían y cuando controlaban la dirección del balón eran de un amarillo brillante.

Repitió la línea más de una vez, engordándola, alisándola, dejando rastros gruesos de pintura porque también había algo de la locura de Van Gogh en Nagumo, ¿verdad? En esa obsesión por captar el instante, en esas pinceladas rápidas y bruscas como sus movimientos en el campo.

Y él era un poco Rothko, sí, poniendo en el cuadro su creencia y su fantasía, tratando de establecer una conversación a través del color porque tal vez de ese modo se escucharía a sí mismo y admitiría por fin lo que no quería admitir.

_4._

—Así que... ¿es esta la exposición?

Midorikawa, que estaba al cargo en una pequeña mesa cubierta por tela azul oscuro, asintió animadamente y le enseñó una pequeña guía descriptiva de los cuadros que habían preparado para que la fueran leyendo a medida que les echaban un ojo. Como eran ocho personas en el club pero el pasillo de exposición era pequeño, habían decidido poner un cuadro cada uno.

—Sí, este semestre estamos inmersos en el tema de los retratos así que probablemente reconozcas a la mayoría. Es una lata porque no se pasa mucha gente a verla, como está en el segundo piso... luego querrán que vayamos nosotros a sus _maid café_ en los festivales culturales, claro —se quejó arrugando la nariz. Nagumo estaba casi seguro de que su propia clase iba a hacer un _maid café_.

—Bueno, a ver qué tal están —desechó la guía e inspeccionó el primero de los cuadros. Era el retrato de Saginuma, un compañero del orfanato y capitán del Epsilon al que le encantaba ganar por paliza—. Este lo hizo... Hiroto, supongo —gruñó, porque no estaba para nada mal. Hiroto era uno de los mayores males de su mundo, básicamente era muy bueno en todo y además era una mosquita muerta, y esas dos cosas no le gustaban nada. El cuadro estaba muy logrado, tenía un estilo muy académico y perfeccionista de cuadro de museo. No quiso quedarse mucho tiempo delante—. Ah, este es tuyo, ¿verdad?

Señaló al siguiente y Midorikawa soltó un sí apagado sonrojándose y mirando hacia otro lado.

Había hecho a Hiroto, tal como le había dicho hacía unas semanas. Quizás no era muy bueno pero sabiendo cómo era Midorikawa seguramente se habría esforzado muchísimo y eso terminaba notándose. Estaba claro que había dado lo mejor de sí para retratar a Hiroto y Nagumo decidió no mirar demasiado la pintura, porque empezaba a darle un poco de vergüenza ajena lo obvio que era que esos dos se traían un asunto entre manos.

Saginuma había hecho a un compañero de su clase que también estaba en el club pero que no era del orfanato y por tanto Nagumo no conocía. Era bueno dibujando pero a la hora de pintar los colores hacían un poco lo que les daba la gana e incluso él, que realmente no tenía ni pajolera de arte y se las estaba dando de erudito porque no podía estarse callado, pudo notar y hacer ver con un comentario mordaz. El resto estaba pintado por gente que no conocía y no le interesaron en lo más mínimo, al menos hasta llegar al cuadro de un desconocido al que le había tocado pintar a Suzuno con terrible resultado. Y pensar que se había reído del Midorikawa que había hecho él...

—Bueno, ¿y cuál es el suyo? —preguntó impaciente, buscando el pelo verde de Midorikawa entre los cuadros o, por lo menos, algo parecido a aquel verde moco-militar que había visto en el aula.

—¿El de Suzuno? El último —Midorikawa estaba más interesado en terminar unos ejercicios en su libreta que en atenderle.

Nagumo fue a mirar el último cuadro y soltó un improperio sin querer.

—¡¿Qué es esta mierda?! —espetó al encontrarse con un cuadro en rojo que sólo tenía una línea horizontal en amarillo en la mitad inferior—. ¿Esto es un retrato? Si es una mancha. Además, ¿por qué no sales en él?

—Lee el panfleto, jolín —Midorikawa levantó la guía una vez más, bufando—. Por supuesto, no salgo porque no me ha retratado a mí. Quiso hacer otra cosa por su cuenta, ya sabes cómo es, lo normal no le parece suficiente.

—Pero es que eso no es una persona, es un rayajo, y... Espera. ¿Por qué sale mi nombre...? ¿Qué?

Leyó otra vez la línea correspondiente al cuadro de Suzuno Fuusuke: _Inspiración en Rothko_ (eso no le decía nada)_, retrato de Nagumo Haruya, número 1_. Volvió al cuadro con el papel en la mano y la boca seca y volvió a leerlo. Y otra vez miró el cuadro, rojo y amarillo.

—¿Por qué pone que es un retrato mío? —preguntó, flipando.

—Porque te ha retratado a ti —Midorikawa lo miró como si fuera tonto.

—¿Estás diciendo que esta mier... que este _retrato_ es mío? —señaló con tanto ímpetu que su dedo casi chocó contra el lienzo.

—Eso digo, sí. Bastante obvio, ¿no te parece? —canturreó Midorikawa repasando las frases de Inglés—. Pero bueno, yo no sé mucho más. Pregúntale a él, puedes incluso pedirle una explicación interactiva, que la exposición va a estar aquí durante toda la semana. Oye, ¿tú cómo ves la frase "_That boy went into the dark forest alone_"?

Nagumo aún tenía el brazo estirado y el susto grabado en la cara. Sin querer, había arrugado por completo la guía de los cuadros.

—Yo... no... sé inglés —se le ocurrió decir, tontamente.

_3._

—Bueno, pues he ido alguna vez a ver la exposición de cuadros de tu club.

Suzuno encendió la luz de la habitación tan de golpe que ambos tuvieron que parpadear varias veces hasta acostumbrarse. Se incorporó en la cama, horrorizado como si estuviera viendo un fantasma, y empezó a sonrojarse excesivamente.

—¡Que has hecho qué! —exclamó como pudo sin levantar la voz.

—No te lleves la sábana. —Recuperó su parte de la ropa de cama y se cubrió hasta el cuello, sonriendo con petulancia— Tenía ganas de ir a reírme de tu estúpido retrato de Midorikawa una vez más y, qué gran sorpresa me llevo al ver que no había un estúpido retrato de Midorikawa, sino que habías decidido desgraciar mi increíble persona de esa manera. ¿Está pintado con el dedo? Porque eso ya lo hacíamos en parvulitos, no sé si te acuerdas.

Suzuno se tapó la cara con la mano y negó con la cabeza. Como hacía tiempo que no se acostaban, hacía tiempo también que no deseaba tirarlo al suelo de una patada, así que esas ganas regresaron con energía renovada. Nagumo estaba riéndose entre dientes, pero cuando ya estaba pensando en lo mucho que echaba de menos ser violento y destructivo hacia su persona, cayó en la cuenta de una cosa.

—Espera, ¿por qué has dicho "alguna vez"?

Nagumo dejó de reírse y le sostuvo la mirada, pero muy poco tiempo.

—Pues por... —musitó—. Es posible que haya ido más de una vez a verlo.

—¿Cuántas veces? —preguntó en tono imperativo. Él se tapó hasta los ojos.

—En realidad fui todos los días —dijo al cabo de un rato, muy a regañadientes.

—Oh, Dios. Fuera de mi cama. Ya.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Nagumo protestó y tiró de toda la sábana a modo de protección, levantándose él también y frunciendo el ceño—. Oye, el que me ha pintado eres tú, no yo, ¿de qué vas? Para empezar, ¿por qué me has pintado? Si Midorikawa te parecía difícil podías haber retratado a Hiroto, te bastaba con dibujar una caca y echarle marrón por encima.

Suzuno se mordió el labio un momento. No iba a responder a esa pregunta, eso por descontado. Lo que había admitido para sí a la hora de realizar ese cuadro se quedaba entre él y el resultado final, y si Nagumo era tan idiota como para necesitar preguntarlo, el problema no era suyo.

—¿Por qué has ido todos los días? —preguntó, no obstante.

—No sé, supongo que quería entenderlo, si es que había algo que entender. —Tiró del bajo de su camiseta, incómodo con la pregunta y claramente deseoso de volver a acostarse y olvidar el tema.

—Así que no lo has entendido.

—No —respondió sin ganas—. Pero supongo que puedes explicármelo.

—No pienso hacer eso —Suzuno volvió a apagar la luz y la habitación se sumió en la oscuridad más absoluta—. Déjame dormir en paz.

—¡Eh! Vamos, tío, no te pongas así —Nagumo cogió su brazo y lo zarandeó con energía para que se diera la vuelta, aunque no pudiera verlo—. Joder, eres peor que un niño pequeño. No lo entiendo, ¿y qué, es el fin del mundo? Si te pido que me lo expliques y tú pasas del tema la culpa es tuya.

Suzuno apartó de un empujón su brazo y tiró de su feísima camiseta hacia él.

—Cállate de una puta vez —gruñó, dándole un beso a ciegas.

—Eso era mi nariz. Me has besado la...

El siguiente fue a su sitio y Nagumo no pudo seguir hablando.

_2._

Silencio, por fin. Silencio, calma, remolinos bajo la piel y sobre la lengua y la exposición imaginaria de Rothko de vuelta en su cabeza, la oscuridad de Azul y el juicio silencioso y negativo de Gris criticando que, una vez más, Suzuno no encontrara las palabras. Nagumo sí encontró el camino por debajo de su ropa, y su mano estaba fría, fría por haber salido del calor de la cama, fría contra su estómago. Sus ojos se empezaban a acostumbrar a la falta de luz y ahora podía adivinar una silueta donde debería estar Haruya, con la espalda cruelmente doblada encima de él. Le sujetó la cabeza y permitió con una aprobación muda que el peso de sus rodillas hundiera el colchón por los dos lados. Luego se arrepintió, porque pesaba más de lo que se esperaba.

—Eh, Suzuno... ¿tú dirías que somos amigos?

Un resoplido que escondía una risa.

—Ya me lo imaginaba. Bueno, regálame tu cuadro.

—¿Para qué voy a hacer eso? No te gusta y lo más probable es que lo termines tirando por la ventana —apretó sus muslos, clavó con fuerza los dedos hasta oír un quejido lastimero.

—Tal vez si lo miro un poco más, acabe entendiéndolo.

Pero Suzuno sabía que no lo iba a hacer. Porque él no era un buen pintor y Nagumo no era un entendido del arte, mucho menos del arte contemporáneo. No eran más que dos mentiras jugando entre sí hasta ver cuál se superponía a la otra y ganaba una más de sus incansables peleas. No era Rothko, por supuesto.

—Haz con el cuadro lo que te venga en gana —dijo con enfado. Nagumo enredó los dedos en su pelo con torpeza y la molestia se le pasó igual de rápidamente.

—Eh, Suzuno...

—¿Qué?

—Creo que sé...

Dejó la frase a medias y le dio un beso. Era la una de la mañana, pero al día siguiente era domingo. Sabiendo eso, dolía menos estar despierto.

_1._

—Suzuno —susurró—. Si te gusto... si quieres salir conmigo, sólo tienes que pedírmelo.

Perdiendo toda la entereza, recuperó el beso que le había dado porque hablar,_ hablar no era una opción_. Callar era, en definitiva, bastante acertado.

* * *

><p>El link a Azul y gris, de Rothko: tinyurl(punto com, barra)pomdjzd<br>Número 12 (1951), el cuadro al que hace mención el título: tinyurl(punto com, barra)lofrg2t


End file.
